fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Retenar
Adopted= Fire|ailments = Fireblight Stun|weaknesses = Ice|creator = Original: MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted: FireBall13}}Retenar are Brute Wyverns with long tails equipped with magnifying lens-like growths. Physiology Slim bodied Brute Wyverns with a dull color scheme, having steely gray bodies with a white lower half and a white stripe running along the entire monster's back, from head to tail tip. Their tails are thick and longer than most other Brute Wyverns', only being outmatched by a Glavenus' tail. A Retenar's tail has a growth at the tip of the tail that resembles a magnifying glass. Which is made of highly specialized crystal-like bone. These "crystal bones" can be found on the monster's had as well, resembling horns. Smaller spines of them can also be found running across their backs, all the way to the tails. Like all Brute Wyverns, they also have much smaller forelegs that oddly enough have four claws. Their bigger hindlegs have three claws and appear more muscular. The monster has yellow colored eyes. Behavior Quite docile monsters that are known for becoming very aggressive if it is attacked. Especially by a potential predator. They will attempt to blind or burn the attacker, and will even attempt to tackle or strike the predator with their tails for any opening to safely run away and have the threat lose sight and track of it. Ecology *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Magnifying Wyvern *Family: Retenar Habitat Range These monsters are found in rocky or arid areas for the most part. But most of the time they are found in warmer regions. Areas where they have been sighted include the Sandy Plains, Gorge, Highland and the Forest of Blades. Ecological Niche Insectivores that like to feast on small and fairly large insects. small insects such as ants or termites, or larger Neopterons such as Vespoids, Bnahabra, Altaroth and especially their favourite snacks, Termitaurs. During their lifetime, they may have to have tussles with Great Jaggi and Callidrome and their packs. Volvidon may also end up fighting the beast. The fights usually end with the Retenar managing to brute force the encounters without any wounds or the like taken before the encounter. They may have issues with the likes of Rathian, Barroth, Rolabius and Ragilodillos. But they will aim to avoid the likes of Rathalos, Berukyurosu, Tigrex, Gurenzeburu, Bagarala, Makiyaffa, Margenava and especially Elder Dragon monsters or monsters on their level like Deviljho, Rajang and when in the Highlands, the mighty Himaciha itself. luckily for it, Retenar generally has a good chance of survival thanks to it's running speed and it's ability to burn or blind threats. Biological Adaptations Being insectivores, these creatures have evolved bodies that have become tough enough that stings or bites from Neopterons won't do much. This even helps them against smaller Bird Wyverns such as Jaggi or Calliprey. Their large jaws allow them to chomp large chunks of insects from hives or just from large Neopterons in general. Most notably though, their tails have become quite long and strong. Usable as a tool and as a weapon. With it, the Retenar looks through it to take a closer look at things, for example a hive. It can also light with it to generate a beam of solar energy that can burn up insects or even start fires with relative ease. They can also generate a flash with these tails. Their body coloration is thought to enhance the effect of the flash, but that is still under speculation. Cleverly, these monsters might use these magnifying glasses to scope out locations, and potentially detect threats from far away or any other places of interest. Should they need to fight with raw power, their tails are able to stun even a large monster with a single strike to the head. The monster's legs are quite powerful, allowing it to run faster than most other Brute Wyverns and also to deliver potential strikes. Aside from tail strikes, they also will attack with bites, headbutts and body attacks like tackles and the like. Even still, they choose to fly rather than fight. Moves and other states Retenar can become Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered. It is a Tempered LVL 1 monster. When enraged, it will huff angrily. It also uses the same roar animation as Barroth or Brachydios do in older games. When exhausted, it will drool alot and it's magnifying attacks will be weaker. With it's flashes sometimes not even working properly or it flashing itself. * Bite - The monster delivers a bite forward lunging double bite. Causes targets to be knocked down. Deals less than moderate damage. * Scooping Bite - Leans to a side, then swipes it's head while biting. Almost looking like a scoop. This attack flings targets away and deals moderate damage. * Head Slam - The monster walks to the side, then swings it's head outward with force. Flings targets away and deals more than moderate damage. * Charging Headbutt - The monster backs off and starts running at a target with it's head tucked. Swings the head outwards and skids once done. The attack flings away and deals more than moderate damage. * High Rank and beyond: Hot Horn - The Retenar magnifies it's horns with light, and then performs a headbutt attack. Either a forward swipe or a sideways swing. This attack deals more than moderate damage and also inflicts minor Fire damage. Inflicts Fireblight. * Rushdown - The Retenar runs at a target and then skids. Deals moderate damage and flings away. This attack slowly homes into targets. * Stamp - Crouches and then does a jump as it then stomps down. Flings targets that are hit away and deals major damage. Causes tremor for targets close by. * Shoulderbarge - Much like other Brute Wyverns, turns it's side towards a target and then shoulder barges them. Deals moderate damage and flings targets away. * When enraged: Rush Tackle - Backs off and then sprints at a target ending the attack with a hipcheck-like tackle. Deals major damage. * Tail Whip - Rises it's tail, and then turns 180 degrees to swipe it. When enraged, it will do this twice in a row. Flings away and deals moderate damage. * Tail Slam - Swipes it's tail to a side, then rises it's tail and slams it down. Similar to Duramboros' tail slam. Flings away and deals more than moderate damage. * When enraged: '''Tail Strike - The Retenar cries out and then does a tail swipe which leaves a windy trail behind. Flings targets away, dealing major damage and inflicting Stun * Light Focus - The Retenar rises it's tail above itself to magnify light into it. It can move around on this stance and will generally aim at a target. ** Flare Beam - A beam of light is fired from the lens, which is aimed at a target. The Retenar can aim this as it's being fired. The beam deals major Fire damage and inflicts Fireblight. ** Flash - The lens gleam and flash, the Retenar will then hide it's head and close it's eyes shut as a bright flash is generated. The flash inflicts Stun. If exhausted, the Retenar may flash itself by accident as welll. ** '''G Rank and beyond: Fierce Flashfire - The monster growls as it's lens gleam. The monster then generates a bright flash that causes solar energy to explode at a medium radius from itself and also a flash. The solar flash deals major Fire damage and inflicts Fireblight while the flash itself just inflicts Stun. Has a longer wind up animation than Flash * Sweeping Beam - Sweeps a beam of light across. This inflicts moderate Fire damage and inflicts Fireblight. * G Rank and beyond: Flash Counter - The Retenar positions it's lens infront of it's body. If struck, it will then generate a Flash that stuns targets nearby. When enraged, it follows this up with a tail slap that flings the target away and deals less than moderate damage. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The horns appear chipped, with one horn being completely chipped off. * Legs - The claws appear chipped and the legs get scarred. * Tail - The lens crack. * Tail 2x - A chunk of the lens gets chipped off. Part Effectiveness * Generally more than yellow sharpness is required. The lens especially repel yellow sharpness. At G Rank, blue sharpness is required to penetrate the lens. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Retenar generally don't interfere. When they stumble upon a fight however, they may try to run past or will turn the other way. Unless they are agro'd or forced into the fight. Sometimes, it will attack other monsters with fire beams or flashes. Turf Wars As of now, Retenar does not have any Turf Wars. Notes * Retenar will grow much more resistance to Blind the more often it gets blinded by flashes. Including it's own. So this makes it one of the few monsters to quickly grow resistant to flashes. |-|Original= Fire |ailments = (Severe) Fireblight Stun |weaknesses = Ice |creator = Creator: MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted: FireBall13 }}Retenar are Brute Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology Brute Wyverns with lean, slim bodies that are primarily a steely gray color. They have a white-colored lower jaw, back and belly. Like all Brute Wyverns, they have small forelimbs with four-clawed hands and much more developed legs with three-clawed feet. They have a very long, somewhat thick tail that ends in a large, ring-shaped structure that contains a transparent material that is very similar to glass. Overall, their tail strongly resembles a magnifying glass. This bone can also be found on their heads in horn shapes. Abilities Retenar use their magnifying glass-esque tail to create magnified images of an objects, making up for their poor vision. Their tail can also be used to focus light, potentially blinding or even burning enemies with the focused light. Their tail even serves as a reliable melee weapon. Ecology Description Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Magnifying Wyvern *Family: Retenar Habitat Range Retenar are commonly found in the Arid Field, Skyscraper Mountains, and Placid Meadow. Ecological Niche Retenar are insectivores, chiefly feeding on Neopterons such as Termitaur. They also eat other small creatures such as Bludggi. They often compete with other predators such as Carnofex and Sigmohrias, both of which pose a large threat to even an adult Retenar. Biological Adaptations Retenar possess a special lens in their ail that is made of highly modified, crystallized bone. The bone has taken on a glassy appearance. This lens acts as a magnifying glass, producing magnified images of objects and focusing light. Retenar use this lens to see things better, as they have poor vision. Researchers believe that Retenar are nearsighted. Behavior Although docile when undisturbed, Retenar become extremely aggressive when threatened by another predator. They will try to blind or burn the predator, and then flee if they are successful. Carves 'Low Rank' 'G Rank' 'Low Rank' Equipment Blademaster Armor Skills: Autotracker, Capture Guru, Critical Eye +1, Outdoorsman, Blind Eye Gunner Armor Skills: Autotracker, Capture Guru, Critical Eye +1, Outdoorsman, Steadiness +1, Recoil Down -1 Weapons Attacks *'Roar': Retenar roars when it sees the hunter for the first time or whenever it enters rage mode. Does no damage and requires Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Retenar takes a few steps forward in an attempt to bite the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage and trips the hunter. *'Tail Whip': Retenar rotates 90 degrees while remaining in place, hitting any hunters around it with its tail as it turns. Deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks the hunter back. *'Body Slam': Retenar lunges forward, slamming into any hunters with the side of its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks the hunter back. *'Tail Slam': Retenar swings its tail around before slamming down on the ground behind it. Deals a large amount of damage and knocks the hunter back. *'Light Focus': Retenar raises its tail up and tries to focus light on the a specific hunter. **'Blind': Retenar uses its tail to flash the hunter, Stunning them. **'Burn': Retenar aims its tail at a hunter, concentrating the sun's radiation to inflict Fireblight and deal damage for as long as the light remains on the hunter. Etymology Retenar may come from retina. Kurisutarenzu comes from crystal lens. Notes *When low on stamina, Retenar will seek a Termitaur pit to eat from. *Retenar's head, legs, and tail can be broken. **When the tail is broken, Retenar will be unable to properly blind or burn hunters. *Retenars' roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:MonsterHunterFlacko